mapleworldfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
모듈:Navbox
-- This module implements -- 이 모듈은 의 구현에 사용됩니다 -- local p = {} local navbar = require('Module:Navbar')._navbar local getArgs -- lazily initialized local args local border local listnums local ODD_EVEN_MARKER = '\127_ODDEVEN_\127' local RESTART_MARKER = '\127_ODDEVEN0_\127' local REGEX_MARKER = '\127_ODDEVEN(%d?)_\127' local function striped(wikitext) -- Return wikitext with markers replaced for odd/even striping. -- Child (subgroup) navboxes are flagged with a category that is removed -- by parent navboxes. The result is that the category shows all pages -- where a child navbox is not contained in a parent navbox. local orphanCat = '분류:외톨이 둘러보기 상자' if border 'subgroup' and args.orphan ~= 'yes' then -- No change; striping occurs in outermost navbox. return wikitext .. orphanCat end local first, second = 'odd', 'even' if args.evenodd then if args.evenodd 'swap' then first, second = second, first else first = args.evenodd second = first end end local changer if first second then changer = first else local index = 0 changer = function (code) if code '0' then -- Current occurrence is for a group before a nested table. -- Set it to first as a valid although pointless class. -- The next occurrence will be the first row after a title -- in a subgroup and will also be first. index = 0 return first end index = index + 1 return index % 2 1 and first or second end end local regex = orphanCat:gsub('([%%])', '%%%1') return (wikitext:gsub(regex, ):gsub(REGEX_MARKER, changer)) -- () omits gsub count end local function processItem(item, nowrapitems) if item:sub(1, 2) '{|' then -- Applying nowrap to lines in a table does not make sense. -- Add newlines to compensate for trim of x in |parm=x in a template. return '\n' .. item ..'\n' end if nowrapitems 'yes' then local lines = {} for line in (item .. '\n'):gmatch('(^\n*)\n') do local prefix, content = line:match('^(*:;#+)%s*(.*)') if prefix and not content:match('^') then line = prefix .. '' .. content .. '' end table.insert(lines, line) end item = table.concat(lines, '\n') end if item:match('^*:;#') then return '\n' .. item ..'\n' end return item end local function renderNavBar(titleCell) if args.navbar ~= 'off' and args.navbar ~= 'plain' and not (not args.name and mw.getCurrentFrame():getParent():getTitle():gsub('/연습장$', '') '틀:둘러보기 상자') then titleCell:wikitext(navbar{ args.name, mini = 1, fontstyle = (args.basestyle or '') .. ';' .. (args.titlestyle or '') .. ';background:none transparent;border:none;-moz-box-shadow:none;-webkit-box-shadow:none;box-shadow:none; padding:0;' }) end end -- -- Title row -- local function renderTitleRow(tbl) if not args.title then return end local titleRow = tbl:tag('tr') if args.titlegroup then titleRow :tag('th') :attr('scope', 'row') :addClass('navbox-group') :addClass(args.titlegroupclass) :cssText(args.basestyle) :cssText(args.groupstyle) :cssText(args.titlegroupstyle) :wikitext(args.titlegroup) end local titleCell = titleRow:tag('th'):attr('scope', 'col') if args.titlegroup then titleCell :css('border-left', '2px solid #fdfdfd') :css('width', '100%') end local titleColspan = 2 if args.imageleft then titleColspan = titleColspan + 1 end if args.image then titleColspan = titleColspan + 1 end if args.titlegroup then titleColspan = titleColspan - 1 end titleCell :cssText(args.basestyle) :cssText(args.titlestyle) :addClass('navbox-title') :attr('colspan', titleColspan) renderNavBar(titleCell) titleCell :tag('div') -- id for aria-labelledby attribute :attr('id', mw.uri.anchorEncode(args.title)) :addClass(args.titleclass) :css('font-size', '114%') :css('margin', '0 4em') :wikitext(processItem(args.title)) end -- -- Above/Below rows -- local function getAboveBelowColspan() local ret = 2 if args.imageleft then ret = ret + 1 end if args.image then ret = ret + 1 end return ret end local function renderAboveRow(tbl) if not args.above then return end tbl:tag('tr') :tag('td') :addClass('navbox-abovebelow') :addClass(args.aboveclass) :cssText(args.basestyle) :cssText(args.abovestyle) :attr('colspan', getAboveBelowColspan()) :tag('div') -- id for aria-labelledby attribute, if no title :attr('id', args.title and nil or mw.uri.anchorEncode(args.above)) :wikitext(processItem(args.above, args.nowrapitems)) end local function renderBelowRow(tbl) if not args.below then return end tbl:tag('tr') :tag('td') :addClass('navbox-abovebelow') :addClass(args.belowclass) :cssText(args.basestyle) :cssText(args.belowstyle) :attr('colspan', getAboveBelowColspan()) :tag('div') :wikitext(processItem(args.below, args.nowrapitems)) end -- -- List rows -- local function renderListRow(tbl, index, listnum) local row = tbl:tag('tr') if index 1 and args.imageleft then row :tag('td') :addClass('navbox-image') :addClass(args.imageclass) :css('width', '1px') -- Minimize width :css('padding', '0px 2px 0px 0px') :cssText(args.imageleftstyle) :attr('rowspan', #listnums) :tag('div') :wikitext(processItem(args.imageleft)) end if args.. listnum then local groupCell = row:tag('th') -- id for aria-labelledby attribute, if lone group with no title or above if listnum 1 and not (args.title or args.above or args.group2) then groupCell :attr('id', mw.uri.anchorEncode(args.group1)) end groupCell :attr('scope', 'row') :addClass('navbox-group') :addClass(args.groupclass) :cssText(args.basestyle) :css('width', args.groupwidth or '1%') -- If groupwidth not specified, minimize width groupCell :cssText(args.groupstyle) :cssText(args.. listnum .. 'style') :wikitext(args.. listnum) end local listCell = row:tag('td') if args.. listnum then listCell :css('text-align', 'left') :css('border-left-width', '2px') :css('border-left-style', 'solid') else listCell:attr('colspan', 2) end if not args.groupwidth then listCell:css('width', '100%') end local rowstyle -- usually nil so cssText(rowstyle) usually adds nothing if index % 2 1 then rowstyle = args.oddstyle else rowstyle = args.evenstyle end local listText = args.. listnum local oddEven = ODD_EVEN_MARKER if listText:sub(1, 12) ']*"navbox%-title"') and RESTART_MARKER or 'odd' end listCell :css('padding', '0px') :cssText(args.liststyle) :cssText(rowstyle) :cssText(args.. listnum .. 'style') :addClass('navbox-list') :addClass('navbox-' .. oddEven) :addClass(args.listclass) :addClass(args.. listnum .. 'class') :tag('div') :css('padding', (index 1 and args.list1padding) or args.listpadding or '0em 0.25em') :wikitext(processItem(listText, args.nowrapitems)) if index 1 and args.image then row :tag('td') :addClass('navbox-image') :addClass(args.imageclass) :css('width', '1px') -- Minimize width :css('padding', '0px 0px 0px 2px') :cssText(args.imagestyle) :attr('rowspan', #listnums) :tag('div') :wikitext(processItem(args.image)) end end -- -- Tracking categories -- local function needsHorizontalLists() if border 'subgroup' or args.tracking 'no' then return false end local listClasses = { 'plainlist' = true, 'hlist' = true, hnum' = true, hwrap' = true, vcard' = true, hlist' = true, vevent' = true, } return not (listClassesargs.listclass or listClassesargs.bodyclass) end local function hasBackgroundColors() for _, key in ipairs({'titlestyle', 'groupstyle', 'basestyle', 'abovestyle', 'belowstyle'}) do if tostring(argskey):find('background', 1, true) then return true end end end local function hasBorders() for _, key in ipairs({'groupstyle', 'basestyle', 'abovestyle', 'belowstyle'}) do if tostring(argskey):find('border', 1, true) then return true end end end local function isIllegible() local styleratio = require('Module:Color contrast')._styleratio for key, style in pairs(args) do if tostring(key):match("style$") then if styleratio{mw.text.unstripNoWiki(style)} < 4.5 then return true end end end return false end local function getTrackingCategories() local cats = {} if needsHorizontalLists() then table.insert(cats, '가로 목록을 지원하지 않는 둘러보기 상자') end if hasBackgroundColors() then table.insert(cats, '배경색을 이용하는 둘러보기 상자') end if isIllegible() then table.insert(cats, '잠재적 문제가 있는 둘러보기 상자') end if hasBorders() then table.insert(cats, '테두리를 사용하는 둘러보기 상자') end return cats end local function renderTrackingCategories(builder) local title = mw.title.getCurrentTitle() if title.namespace ~= 10 then return end -- not in template space local subpage = title.subpageText if subpage '설명문서' or subpage '연습장' or subpage '시험장' then return end for _, cat in ipairs(getTrackingCategories()) do builder:wikitext('분류:' .. cat .. '') end end -- -- Main navbox tables -- local function renderMainTable() local tbl = mw.html.create('table') :addClass('nowraplinks') :addClass(args.bodyclass) if args.title and (args.state ~= 'plain' and args.state ~= 'off') then tbl :addClass('collapsible') :addClass(args.state or 'autocollapse') end tbl:css('border-spacing', 0) if border 'subgroup' or border 'none' then tbl :addClass('navbox-subgroup') :cssText(args.bodystyle) :cssText(args.style) else -- regular navbox - bodystyle and style will be applied to the wrapper table tbl :addClass('navbox-inner') :css('background', 'transparent') :css('color', 'inherit') end tbl:cssText(args.innerstyle) renderTitleRow(tbl) renderAboveRow(tbl) for i, listnum in ipairs(listnums) do renderListRow(tbl, i, listnum) end renderBelowRow(tbl) return tbl end function p._navbox(navboxArgs) args = navboxArgs listnums = {} for k, _ in pairs(args) do if type(k) 'string' then local listnum = k:match('^list(%d+)$') if listnum then table.insert(listnums, tonumber(listnum)) end end end table.sort(listnums) border = mw.text.trim(args.border or args1 or '') if border '자식' then border = 'child' end if border '중첩' then border = 'subgroup' end if border 'child' then border = 'subgroup' end -- render the main body of the navbox local tbl = renderMainTable() -- render the appropriate wrapper around the navbox, depending on the border param local res = mw.html.create() if border 'none' then local nav = res:tag('div') :attr('role', 'navigation') :node(tbl) -- aria-labelledby title, otherwise above, otherwise lone group if args.title or args.above or (args.group1 and not args.group2) then nav:attr('aria-labelledby', mw.uri.anchorEncode(args.title or args.above or args.group1)) else nav:attr('aria-label', 'Navbox') end elseif border 'subgroup' then -- We assume that this navbox is being rendered in a list cell of a parent navbox, and is -- therefore inside a div with padding:0em 0.25em. We start with a to avoid the -- padding being applied, and at the end add a to balance out the parent's res :wikitext() :node(tbl) :wikitext(' ') else local nav = res:tag('div') :attr('role', 'navigation') :addClass('navbox') :cssText(args.bodystyle) :cssText(args.style) :css('padding', '3px') :node(tbl) -- aria-labelledby title, otherwise above, otherwise lone group if args.title or args.above or (args.group1 and not args.group2) then nav:attr('aria-labelledby', mw.uri.anchorEncode(args.title or args.above or args.group1)) else nav:attr('aria-label', 'Navbox') end end if (args.nocat or 'false'):lower() 'false' then renderTrackingCategories(res) end return striped(tostring(res)) end local param_ko = { '이름' = 'name', '제목' = 'title', '상태' = 'state', '그림' = 'image', '왼쪽그림' = 'imageleft', '윗글' = 'above', '아랫글' = 'below', '안내바' = 'navbar', '테두리' = 'border', '모양' = 'style', '기본모양' = 'basestyle', '전체모양' = 'bodystyle', '제목모양' = 'titlestyle', '내용모양' = 'liststyle', '묶음모양' = 'groupstyle', '묶음너비' = 'groupwidth', '내용여백' = 'listpadding', '홀수모양' = 'oddstyle', '짝수모양' = 'evenstyle', '홀짝' = 'evenodd', '윗글모양' = 'abovestyle', '아랫글모양' = 'belowstyle', '그림모양' = 'imagestyle', '왼쪽그림모양' = 'imageleftstyle', '전체속성' = 'bodyclass', '제목속성' = 'titleclass', '윗글속성' = 'aboveclass', '묶음속성' = 'groupclass', '내용속성' = 'listclass', '아랫글속성' = 'belowclass', '제목묶음' = 'titlegroup', '제목묶음속성' = 'titlegroupclass', '제목묶음모양' = 'titlegroupstyle', '내부모양' = 'innerstyle', } for i = 1, 100 do param_ko.. i = 'group' .. i param_ko.. i .. '모양' = 'group' .. i .. 'title' param_ko.. i = 'list' .. i param_ko.. i .. '모양' = 'list' .. i .. 'title' end local function localname(parameter) return param_koparameter or parameter end function p.navbox(frame) if not getArgs then getArgs = require('Module:Arguments').getArgs end local args = {} parent_args = getArgs(frame, {wrappers = {'틀:둘러보기 상자', '틀:둘러보기 상자/중첩'}}) if frame.args.border then -- This allows Template:Navbox_subgroup to use . parent_args.border = frame.args.border end -- Read the arguments in the order they'll be output in, to make references number in the right order. local _ _ = parent_args.title or parent_args'제목'; _ = parent_args.above or parent_args'윗글'; for i = 1, 60 do _ = parent_args.. tostring(i) or parent_args.. tostring(i); _ = parent_args.. tostring(i) or parent_args.. tostring(i); end _ = parent_args.below or parent_args"아랫글"; for k, v in pairs(parent_args) do if v ~= '' then argslocalname(k) = v end end return p._navbox(args) end return p